this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Group of Characters/@comment-35399065-20180530181453
I've recently finished up a custom-made scenario (though didn't QUITE satisfy the last criteria) which may be challenging for newer players (perhaps not too much for experienced players), but anyway, I'll share it. Here are the rules: A) 50 days until end of war. B) You pick your own three-person team, but with the following restrictions: 1) ONE of the three must be either Anton or Cveta. 2) You may NOT pick Marko or Boris for your team. 3) You must accept the fourth survivor who arrives on Day 18 or 19, though you may exercise the option to restart that day (in hopes of getting a better survivor) if this new arrival is Anton/Cveta. On the flip-side, you must also restart the turn if it is Marko or Boris. C) You may choose any scavenging sites you like, but you may utilize no more than 11 of them. The game will force you to choose 14 sites (the minimum), but you must then leave at least three of them un-touched: that means no scavenging them, no trading at them, or in the case of the City Hospital--->no seeking medical attention. COMPLETELY untouched. D) "Intensity of Conflict" must be set to HIGH. I haven't noticed a big difference with this setting (the average severity frequency?? of raids seems a bit increased; maybe Franko is marginally more stingy in his trades too??? otherwise seems same as usual), but it's nonetheless a requirement of this custom scenario. E) Winter can be set to MODERATE in both length and severity, but you MUST set it to come EARLY. F) And lastly, you must get all four survivors thru to the ceasefire, AND you must achieve the "GOOD" ending to each of their stories. This limits how selfish or ruthless you can be to get thru any rough patches; it forces you to play with your "karma" in mind. It's perhaps this last criteria which can make it challenging even for experienced players. At least, that was the case for me; read on...... It's mostly only in the early stages where this one feels challenging, with winter arriving on like Day 5 or 6 (especially because one of your characters will typically start the game either sick or wounded). But if your group and shelter are in strong shape by the beginning of "Outbreak of Crime" (somewhere between Day 31 to 35), it's generally fairly smooth sailing after that with the last ~10 days an utter breeze. Although afterwards, you may find you didn't achieve the "good" ending for all (that was the case for me, anyway). I picked a starting team of Katia, Roman, and Anton; Marin was the 4th character who arrived on Day 19. I achieved the "good" ending for all of them except Roman, who got the "Karma" ending to his story. Which was sort of surprising, as he only ever killed soldiers (total of 4: Construction Site, Airport) or bandits (x3 at the Warehouse). I know I've played other scenarios where I had him disposing of that many (or more??) bad guys and he still had the "good" ending. He did fight with the other survivors often around the middle of the game; maybe that has a negative effect on his ending, too. I guess I also did once have him scavenging in the bombed City Hospital, and did NOT have him return the medical supplies he found (because at the time I really needed them).